Gáe Bolg
Gáe Bolg is an equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Gáe Bolg is categorized in equipments and is used as a primary weapon slot. It is only obtainable from Letter Collecting Event. After shooting, the spear or harpoon will explode when the user decides, inflicting knockback towards the enemy. Advantages *Harpoons are able to explode *Deals high damage to humans and zombies *Harpoons are able to drag enemies with ease *Very high penetration power (bodies not objects) *Good for destroying obstables in Scenario modes *Able to kill multiple targets at once *Can trigger the harpoon's explosion *Harpoons can bypass teammates *Very fast reloading speed Disadvantages *Harpoon does not instantly hit the target *Expensive price *Obtainable only through special events *Low explosion radius *Explosion doesn't deal much damage unless direct hit *Single shot only *Very heavy *Easily runs dry Release date This weapon was released alongside Lunar New Year Weapons event on: *South Korea: 28 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 January 2014. *China: 22 January 2014. *Japan: 12 February 2014. This weapon was added into Code Box on: *Indonesia: 14 July 2015 (4 weeks only). *CSN:Z: 17 August 2015. Events South Korea= The players must collect 4 letters: |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= The players must collect 4 letters: |-| China= The players must collect 4 letters: Tips Overall *The user can inflict self-damage from coming in contact with the explosion. *You can avoid receiving fatal damage from falling off using the harpoon's explosion knockback; just before making contact with the ground, take advantage of its special fire mode. If done with perfect timing, the user will receive from little to no damage at all aside the self-explosion damage. *There's a trick whereby a player can perform a headshot no matter where the harpoon hits. To achieve it, the player must have previously shot the enemy with a secondary weapon in the head and then proceed to use the Gae Bolg. *You can reach unreachable spots by taking advantage of its explosion knockback. It requires of perfect timing in order to achieve this. *Before exploding, harpoons are able to drag anything that is still attached to it. Original *Harpoon's explosion deals only 10 damage to nearby enemies. However, it can make instant kill when direct hit. Zombie Scenario *Harpoons explode upon hitting bosses and mini-bosses *Gáe Bolg's harpoon deals around 14000 ~ 21,000 damage to bosses on any part of the body, as long as you have the firepower maxed out. *30 rounds of the Spear deals 420,000 ~ 630,000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. *Since it has a long 'reload' time, try to avoid incoming zombies. Zombie Infection *A harpoon of Gáe Bolg can deal around 1700 ~ 13000 damage towards a zombie while the explosion inflicts around 200 ~ 400 damage against a group of them. *The harpoon deals so much knockback power that It can take out up to 2 zombies away with relative ease. *If friendly fire is allowed, you can use it to push your teammates away too. *If there's no friendly fire allowed, harpoons simply pass through bodies until it explodes or connects with a surface. *Do not spam shot due to its low magazine capacity. Gallery File:Speargun_viewmdl.png|View model File:Speargun_viewmdl_empty.png|Ditto, empty File:Speargun_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:2_5.png|A SAS operative with Gae Bolg spear_worldmodel.png|World model Spear mp7a1 horseaxe korea poster.png|South Korea poster Spear taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster spear_chnposter.jpg|China poster INDONEWLOOT.png|Indonesia poster File:Supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster Cs_italy_20140201_2014270.jpg|In-game screenshot speargun_HUD.png|HUD icon Inserting harpoon Drawing Shooting sound Trivia *The spear gun in real life is mostly used for underwater fishing or hunting. *Gae Bulg was a name of a spear in Irish mythology which means "Spear of Death". *You can see a short cyan colored trail when a harpoon is fired which is similar to Drill Gun's. *The harpoon will explode approximately 2 seconds later after hitting an object. *The word "SPEARGUN" can be seen printed on the barrel. *This is the first weapon that is equipped with an air meter. *The knockback power still will have effect even though the round had ended in Zombie Modes. *The reload sequence does not match with the actual reload time. Furthermore, even though it is seperated from the firing sequence, it is not necessary to switch to it in order to fire again. External links *Spear Gun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Heavy weapon